


Vampiric Drabbles

by AllAroundFanatic



Series: Vampire Warners [5]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAroundFanatic/pseuds/AllAroundFanatic
Summary: So how has Yakko adjusted to being a vampire? Wellllllll... He's getting there, at the least..A series of one-shots that take place after the events of Vampiric Desire.
Series: Vampire Warners [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110314
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on FanFiction.net on April 20, 2020

**_October 7, 2019_ **

Another night was beginning to pass by in the water tower. The Warner siblings were sleeping peacefully after participating in a long movie marathon. Except not all of them. 

It was nearing one in the morning and Yakko laid in his bunk, restless. Unfortunately, that wasn’t due to just his adjusted body clock; during the marathon, he happily ate whatever snacks Wakko was ready to cook up, but the growing rumble in his stomach was unsatisfied. He knew what that meant. He sighed heavily.

_ Yeesh.. Is this actual hunger or is it just a craving?  _ Yakko questioned. His answer was in the form of another growl, louder than any other one that night, causing him to cover it in an attempt to silence it.  _ Okay, okay, I’ll eat.  _ He conceded.  _ Well, it’s not really hurting, so guess it’s a craving. _

Getting out of his bunk, he silently climbed down the bed and made his way to the door. As he opened the door ever so slightly, he looked to their bed to check if his siblings were still sound asleep. At their cute and peaceful appearances, he smiled and went out, closing the door behind him.

He then crept to the kitchen, going towards the small mini-fridge somewhat hidden near the main refrigerator: the newest addition to the tower.

He lifted a hand towards the handle before stopping and giving one last surreptitious look around. After seeing that the coast was clear, he opened the mini-fridge. All that was inside it was multiple packs of blood.

Yakko briefly ran his tongue over his lips at the sight of them, much to his dismay.  _ Ugh, this is almost degrading, _ he groaned to himself.  _ But thankfully, the sibs are asleep, so they don’t hafta see this. _

However, he noticed something peculiar. From the general aroma, there seemed to be something sweeter than the rest. Upon inspection with his nose, he saw that the blood bag to the left of the one in the front was the culprit.

Yakko took that one out of the fridge, wanting to take a further look.  _ What’s up with this one? Guess someone else has some pretty sweet blood— _

His thoughts were interrupted by what he saw on the bag itself. Every blood bag had a white label on the front. Amongst all the medical details that Yakko didn’t understand (not that he really cared to), the name of the donor was listed in bigger letters.

But on the bag in his very hand, lo and behold, “Dot Warner” was written right on the front, in her own handwriting to boot.

Surprised was not the most accurate word that described Yakko at that moment. Actually, there were many words one could use. Shocked, confused, enticed, with the least bit horrified—he could go on, but he had only one important matter to worry about. Why was her handwriting there? Was it a forgery? Nah, it’s pretty hard to copy Dot’s handwriting; she weaved hearts into her writing in a way no one else could. So why was her blood here?

“Like it?”

His heart skipped a beat at the new voice. (Inwardly, he cursed himself for forgetting his newfound senses.) He whirled around and saw Dot standing there. “How come you’re still up?” was the elder’s immediate (and nervous) question.

“I figured  _ you _ were still gonna be up,” she said. “And before you ask, I know why. I can hear your stomach.” She pointedly reasoned.

Her brother looked away from her at that, embarrassed. She continued, “Me and Wakko started planning this after you had that small relapse.”

“Well, ‘relapse’ is an ugly word; it was more like an urge,” Yakko quietly muttered, slightly cringing. “..How’d you two even do this?” He asked, louder this time.

“Got help from Scratchy and the nurse. I snuck out of the tower and asked them about it while Wakko distracted you with his new gizmo.”

At that, Yakko remembered when Wakko had asked him to see if his invention worked. (It did if the multiple pieces of broken glass hadn’t said otherwise.)  _ Et tu, Wakko? _ He humorously thought before setting it aside. “But why..?”

“..I remembered our talk with Scratchy,” she started. “Well,  _ your _ talk,” she corrected. “About how much you liked my blood. I know you don’t like feeding on me, but I figured I could help  _ some _ way.”

Yakko could only look down at the floor in a trance of disbelief. “Of course, I’m not doing this  _ all _ the time. That needle might hurt just as much as your fangs, ya know.” She smirked.

“Ya know you don’t have to do this at all,” he commented quietly, still staring at the floor.

“True,” she conceded. “But I  _ want _ to. Consider it a treat I’ll give you every once in a while, dear brother of mine.”

He raised his head up and finally gave his own smile back.

“Well? Go ahead.” Dot gestured to the blood in his hands.

Yakko took on another embarrassed look. “I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna look at me.. y’know.. feed.”

“Wellll, I  _ did _ want to stay here and be there for you, but I don’t think I can do it.” She began to walk out of the kitchen. “I’ll just go to sleep.”

She didn’t get that far, however, as she felt an arm hold her shoulder before being promptly whirled around and pulled into a hug. “Thank you,” her brother said.

She returned it, smiling. “You’re welcome, Yakko.” After breaking away from the embrace, she resumed her walk back to their room.

After seeing her disappear around the corner, he let the pack of blood sit on the counter to let it warm up a bit. As he did, he could smell the sugary scent strengthening and he licked his lips, smiling. He let his fangs extend; he couldn’t  _ wait _ to taste it again. After about ten minutes, he took the pack back into his hands. He held it by a corner of the pack and promptly bit into it, beginning to happily slurp the blood inside.

Being caught up in his bloody bliss, he didn’t notice his younger sister peeking at him from behind the corner. After being the willing victim to Yakko’s feeding, she couldn’t help but watch him feeding on something else; her curiosity had overwhelmed her disgust.

His snack didn’t take very long. As she saw the pack become empty and her brother licking his lips afterward, she could also see tints of red staining his pure white face. Dot crinkled her nose distastefully; she’d never understand vampires’ appeal to blood. Nevertheless, she very lightly smiled. “Glad you liked it, bro,” she quietly remarked.


	2. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These one-shots aren't in chronological order, but this one takes place directly one week after Vampiric Desire, making this one the first. Just to clear things up. :)  
> originally posted on FanFiction.net on June 25, 2020

_**September 30, 2019** _

“Bite me.”

“No.”

“Bite me.”

“No.”

“ _Bite me._ ”

“Fine.”

“Really?” 

How cute, he sounded hopeful. 

“ _No._ ”

Yakko was currently becoming annoyed by the topic of conversation brought about thanks to his brother’s stubbornness. Although it was important, he didn’t want to deal with it.

Wakko’s tail twitched, also annoyed by his brother’s own form of stubbornness. “Yakko, come on, you know you have to drink blood now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve already come to terms with that.” The elder said tiredly.

“Doesn’t sound like it.”

“Because you keep offering yourself!” He threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

“Hey, Scratchy said you need to feed more often, so why not feed on me?”

“Listen, Wak, it’s late. You should be off to bed now.”

“Not until you eat!” As witty as his brother was, he wasn’t going to let him out-talk him on this. Not to mention he better give up quick before Dot notices—

“Can you cut it _out?!_ ”

Too late.

They saw their sister irritably walk out of their bedroom with her nightgown on. “Mind tellin’ me why you two are arguing this late? _Some_ of us would still like some beauty sleep.”

“Yakko hasn’t had his blood yet.”

Dot’s features immediately softened before she got quiet. “..Do I need to do that again?” She asked in a low voice.

“No, no, no, no, Dot,” Yakko quickly answered, waving his hands. “I’m _not_ feeding on you. I’m not feeding on _any one_ of you tonight.” He sent a specific glare at Wakko.

“But you need to!” he cried. “Listen, I know you like the smell of Dot’s blood more than mine, but I promise my blood isn’t _that_ bad.”

The eldest folded his arms with another annoyed sigh. _Not the point, Wakko…_ “Pray tell, little brother, why you sound so eager to do something like this?”

“I just wanna help,” Wakko stressed, his accent becoming thicker. “Plus, I kinda wanna know what it’s like to be bitten.” 

Both Yakko and Dot gave him a weird look, Dot’s more questioning. “What?!” she cried before shaking her head. “No, no, no, Wakko.” She then put her hands on his shoulders. “Trust me, being bitten _sucks_. You feel like you’re being drained on like a freaking leech.” She gave an apologetic grin to her oldest brother. “Don’t worry, Yakko, it wasn’t as bad as I expected,” She said quickly before facing Wakko again. “but still!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter,” the middle sibling retorted, taking her hands off of him. “Yakko needs help and I can give it to him.” He briefly redirected his glance to his brother. “By the way, your fangs are out.”

At that, the oldest Warner quickly placed his hand over his mouth before noticing that his canines weren’t actually extended.

Wakko giggled. “Gotcha.”

Glowering at him, Yakko put his fists to his hips. “Har, har, har,” he drawled. “But it’s fine, sibs; you don’t have to fuss about me. Besides, I’m not even hungry.”

As soon as he finished his sentence, a rumble made its presence known throughout the room, causing him to stiffen up and blush.

“You were saying?” The middle Warner queried. “Yakko, please stop resisting it. You don’t wanna lose control again, do ya?”

Yakko now had his fingers to his forehead, letting out a small groan as he felt the start of a headache. But he could feel the growing urge in his stomach; he knew his brother was right. “Look, if I feed on you, will you drop it and go to bed?”

Wakko happily bobbed his head up and down, much to his sibling’s dismay. He took a deep sigh. “...Fine.” _Can’t believe I lost this one. Why did this kid have to be so insistent?_

The younger Warner brother victoriously beamed, his tongue lolling out. With the revelation of actually having to drink the blood of his own brother, Yakko hesitantly extended his fangs past his lips.

Dot’s fur instinctively bristled at the sight of them. “Yeah, I’m not trying to see the whole feeding thing,” she quickly made clear. She began to make her way back to the bedroom. “See ya in the morning.” Deep down, she felt guilty. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that the creature attached to those fangs was indeed her brother, she couldn’t help but freeze every time. Yakko noticed and felt a pang of sadness each time. 

Underneath the brief sadness, for a brief moment, a very hungry urge to pursue her came to his mind before he mentally slapped himself. _Stop that! I keep telling you:_ **_she’s not food_ ** _._

_For now,_ his predator sinisterly countered.

Before he could argue with himself further, his brother tugged on his arm. “Don’t worry, I got the bandages!” he chirped, flourishing a medical kit from behind his back. He put it on the ground and loosened his turtleneck. He relaxed himself by taking a deep exhale and tilted his neck, giving a thumbs up.

Yakko let out one last hesitant sigh. _Let’s get this over with._

He positioned himself behind Wakko’s back, gripping his shoulders. He nuzzled his neck, his tongue guiding him to his meal. The moment he felt a vein, he bit down. His host released a tiny squeak, but stayed as still as he possibly could.

The first gulp of blood he had was immediate satisfaction; he wagged his tail. The predator couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed at the comparatively lackluster flavor. 

_Shut up and be grateful!_ He snapped. _If he didn’t do this, I’d probably starve!_

Besides, it tasted pretty decent the more he fed.

_Ugh, why am I thinking like this? I’m drinking my brother’s blood, for God’s sake!_

_Well, like it or not, Yakko, this is how you have to live now, so man up and embrace it._

_I am_ **_definitely_ ** _not embracing it, but thank you oh so much for the offer._

The vampire sensed his brother’s heart rate decrease. It wasn’t by a lot, but it was enough to cause his big brother instincts alarm. He figured it was about time he stopped. He released his grip on Wakko, retracting his fangs and licking the remaining blood on his neck and his own mouth. “You okay, Wak?”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” he assured. “That felt like a lot though.. You sure you only took a pint?” He almost drunkenly smirked.

“As sure as I can be, little bro.” _Even though I might’ve taken a bit more.._ He sighed in slight aggravation, taking a band-aid and applying it onto the wound. “Why were you so set on doing this?”

“I told ya: I know you don’t wanna feed on anyone else, so I figured why not me? Especially since you got a _serious_ thing for Dot’s blood.”

The eldest’s eyes snapped wide open, his head perking up in unwanted surprise. “What—“

“Don’t even try to hide it, bro,” Wakko answered, a small grin on his face. “I saw that look you gave her before she left. Lemme guess: you don’t wanna feed on ‘er ‘cause you don’t wanna keep craving her blood?”

“...Well, you’re not too far off, sib,” Yakko admitted.

“I’m pretty sure Dot wouldn’t mind giving her blood. Better us than anybody else.”

“...Ya know it kinda hurts more doing it to my own sibs, right?” He asked softly.

The middle sibling shrugged, or at least tried to. “Yeah, but we deal with it.”

_He says that, but he looks like he’s about to knock out,_ Yakko thought, noting his sibling’s constantly drooping eyes. He sighed. “C’mon, let’s get you something to eat before ya pass out on me,” he said, taking Wakko’s hand into his.

In the kitchen, Wakko promptly chose a leftover cake piece as his snack; it wasn’t much, but it’ll do, he thought.

Despite that, Yakko saw his eyes still struggling to stay open. _Let him get some rest,_ he figured. _Should help him replenish the blood._

He scooped up his brother bridal style as he headed for their room. On the way, he silently relished the closeness; he hadn’t carried him like this in a while.

In the bedroom, their sister was sound asleep in her bunk. Yakko carefully reached over the middle sibling’s bunk and set him down in his bed. “I’m sorry, Wak,” he said with another sigh.

Wakko settled himself inside the covers. “Ah, it’s okay, big brother. It could’ve been as bad as when I got stuck in that elevator with Scratchy.”

Yakko faintly smiled. He remembered that well. Even though the two were stuck for over twelve hours, Wakko somehow made it through. However, his hypoglycemia kicked in _hard_ immediately afterward, with him passing out in Yakko’s arms, and his siblings were in an absolute fit over it.

“True,” he conceded before his smile fell. “Still wish I didn’t have to bite you.”

“I _chose_ to do this,” the middle Warner reminded. A brief silence passed before he tiredly smirked. “Ya know, you shouldn’t be frowning so much. Doesn’t look good on you.”

A yawn then escaped his lips as his eyes threatened to close. “Don’t worry about it, Yak. You’re still a good brother.”

And as his eyes fully closed and he began to doze, Yakko felt a weight off his shoulders. 

_Maybe I’m not turnin’ into a monster after all._


	3. Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on FanFiction.net on July 9, 2020

_**October 4, 2019** _

The Warner brothers were in their home while the Warner sister was off elsewhere. Yakko sat in the living room reading a newspaper. (He’s aware that he looked like an old man when doing so, so don’t tell him that.) The siblings were all in a very good mood. They were going to get a rare treat: all three of them meeting up and spending some time with their trio together.

Yakko smiled to himself. The trio: Rob, Jess, and Tress. The Warners absolutely adored their voice actors. After the reboot was announced, they got worried that they would have new voices, but they were immediately calmed when the trio showed up at the studio with the contracts.

His ears slightly twitched to the sound of paws against the floor. He looked up to see Wakko excitedly run into the room, stopping right in front of him. “Hey, Yakko, wanna play until we go see Daddo and the others?”

Grinning, Yakko turned to face him, putting the newspaper to the side. “Alright, little brother, what did you have in mind?”

The innocent smile on Wakko’s face turned devilish in a near instant. “How’s about a fight?”

Before his elder brother had a chance to make a comment, he launched himself forward, tackling and pinning him down.

A mischievous smile graced the elder’s features. “Oh, so _that’s_ whatcha wanna do, huh?” He asked. “Well, two can play that game.”

Wakko let out a little giggle. “That’s the whole point, dummy.”

“‘Dummy’?” Yakko repeated. “Ooh, now _that’s_ a fightin’ word.”

With that, the brothers began to play-wrestle, both of them letting out playful growls all the while. The sound of the shield-door opening interrupted their play and they looked towards it to see their sister holding a small bouquet of flowers in her tail, staring at them with an unreadable expression. Her expression then shifted into that of sarcasm. “..Should I ask?” She commented dryly.

“Well, do whatcha want, baby sis, but I suppose I should ask ‘where have you been?’ instead,” the eldest said.

“Just wanted to get something for Tressy,” Dot responded, gesturing to the bouquet before setting it on the nearby table. “So what have you two been doing?”

“Wrestlin’,” her immediate older brother happily answered. “Wanna join in, Dot?”

She shook her head disapprovingly with a sigh. “Boys. Always so rough and rowdy.”

Wakko raised a teasing eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? So you’re sayin’ you’re a sissy?”

She scowled, holding her head high. “I am a _lady_ ,” she corrected. 

He mischievously smirked. “A lady who can’t fight?”

Now, the boys were never one to believe that girls couldn’t hit as hard as guys. But really, the reason for that was because of Dot herself. They knew better than anyone else that their sister could throw some pretty hard hands. Maybe a mallet or two for good measure.

Her features turned dark. “Oh, that’s it, buster. You’re goin’ down.” She dropped down to all fours and hunched her back, raising her tail in a mock threatening fashion.

He looked around the room, his smirk becoming a cheeky one. “But he’s not here.”

But as he redirected his view to his sister, his eyes widened as he was met with a shout and a tackle. He was pinned down and had his sights filled with Dot’s victorious expression. “What was that about not being able to fight?” She asked.

“Alright, alright, sibs,” the eldest intervened, gently scooting her off her brother. “let’s not start biting each other’s ears off.” He then grinned, quickly flashing his fangs. “That’s my job, anyway.”

_Can’t believe I just did that._

Both of the younger Warners momentarily looked at him in surprise before sharing a sneaky look with each other. They looked at him again. “Oh, _really_?”

At his puzzled expression, they cried, “Get him!”

In an instant, the two rushed and seized their brother, Dot by the waist and Wakko by the legs, bringing him to the floor. When Yakko recovered, he saw his siblings both crouched down on all fours, a playful glint in their eyes.

_Very well, siblings. This. Is. War._

And thus, the siblings tousled with each other, breaking a few legs to a chair or a table in the process. The living room was filled with nothing but mirthful laughs and fake growls, with a quip here and there. 

However, in the midst of the chaos, Yakko bound Dot to the floor, her shrieks of laughter continuing to deafen those around. He sneered at her. “Looks like I win.”

But as soon as he said that, he felt something stir within him. He got confused; he held her close to him all the time. The feelings he had were usually that of content. But this wasn’t content; he didn’t know what this feeling was.

Her giggles began to die down. “Okay, Yakko, you can let me go now.”

He tried to release his grip on Dot, but something prevented him from doing so.

_What’s going on?_

_...Wait a minute. Why is her scent stronger?_

“Yakko?” She called out.

Then Yakko realized he had inhaled her scent unconsciously.

_Oh no._

_You’re a vampire now, stupid!_ His mind screamed at him. _You can smell her!_

Not only that, but he had her pinned down. His new hunter-like instincts had no choice but to take this opportunity.

_Yes, claim your prey._

His siblings grew concerned at the lack of response, Wakko walking around so that now he stood in front of him. Dot attempted to get out of his grasp herself, but she found his grip to be tighter.

Her heart nearly dropped. _He’s not._

After an unknown pause, Yakko neared his head toward her neck.

_He is._

Luckily for her, there was no bite that occurred immediately afterward, but it did not ease her in the slightest.

Yakko’s mind began to slip away to something more animalistic. The moment he took one sniff sealed his fate. He just couldn’t stay away from it. It smelled _so_ good… 

Before he knew it, his fangs extended.

Dot squeaked in fright. Wakko looked to her, wordlessly asking for the reason behind it before his eyes traveled to his brother. She quietly spoke, “Um, Yakko, you’re not hungry right now, right?”

She saw Wakko look back at her, alarmed, as he shook his head fervently to answer her question. “I just fed him a few days ago, remember..?” he said in a hushed tone.

Yakko barely registered what either of them said; he only had one thing on his mind.

_Oh, her blood’s so delectable…_

He opened his mouth slightly and stuck out his tongue; he could practically taste it right now.

He took back what he thought that night. He _didn’t_ get enough of it last time! He needed _more_..! 

Seeing that his brother was going to make an unneeded meal out of his sister, Wakko reached a cautious hand toward him. In the corner of his eye, the vampiric Warner saw his hand and raised his head to look at him directly. His black eyes flashed red and he released a baleful growl, not so silently saying _“Interrupt me and you’ll pay dearly”_.

Startled, his brother retracted his hand, it now traveling to behind his back. “Yakko, think about what you’re doing…”

Paying no attention to his former intruder, he only opened his mouth wider, his fangs headed towards his captor’s artery and an eager smile on his face.

**_No!_ **

With that, the vampire stopped dead in his tracks.

_..H-Huh?_

_Look where you are! You were about to eat your own sister!_

_W-What?! No! I-I already fed!_

_Tell that to Mister Vampire._

_I.. I didn’t.. I didn’t—_

_I know you didn’t mean to. But you gotta learn to control yourself. You’re stronger than these stupid urges, Yakko! Now.. wake up._

Slowly but surely, Yakko was brought out of his trance. He looked around, noticing his position and his sister’s frightened face, and immediately separated from her. Upon feeling them, he promptly retracted his elongated fangs.

“..Sorry about that, sibs,” he said quietly. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I guess the cranky little vampire in me came out there.”

An uncertain pause followed before Wakko broke the silence. “ _Magnet_ ,” he singsonged teasingly.

Immediately, he was met with his sister’s annoyed elbow. After a brief “Ow”, he rubbed his side and continued, “Jeez, I know your thing for Dot’s blood was serious, but I didn’t think it was _that_ serious.” He crossed his arms, huffing. “I feel left out.”

“Ehhhhh, don’t think that’s something you wanna be included in, Wak,” the oldest sibling replied, now embarrassed. 

The Warner sister herself was strangely quiet as she averted her eyes and played with her hands. “..You think we should tell the guys about this?” she finally asked.

Yakko shook his head. “Nah. You remember when we broke the whole vampire news to them. Let’s just keep this between us.”

“You know me and Wakko could feed you if you ask,” she said softly.

The eldest stayed silent before he let out a heavy sigh. “I know.”

Another moment of silence passed before he stood back up. “C’mon, it’s almost 3. We’re supposed to meet ‘em up at the gate.” He headed towards the tower door.

Dot raised an eyebrow. “We could just teleport there.”

Yakko shrugged. “Sure, but let’s see if we can cause some trouble on the way. Who knows, we might break our record.” He opened the door, very slightly flinching at the bright sunlight. “C’mon, sibs!” He said, taking a step outside.

The younger Warners followed, albeit hesitantly. As they did, Dot looked over to Wakko. “We gotta do somethin’ for him.”

The middle sibling firmly nodded.


	4. Mentor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on FanFiction.net on July 30, 2020

**_September 17, 2019_ **

Normally, it would be very difficult for anyone to ever imagine a nervous Yakko Warner, but here he was to make it a reality. 

At the moment, he stood in the front of the studio entrance, playing with his hands. His siblings stood at his sides, Wakko on his left and Dot on his right. Both of them were currently acting as watchtowers, with their hands to their eyes to block out the intense Burbank sun.

“Do you see him, sibs?” The eldest called out.

“Nope,” both of them replied.

“It’s been almost 45 minutes already,” Yakko commented. “Where is he?” He then made a defeated-sounding sigh. “Maybe he stayed away ‘cause he knows what happened to me..”

Wakko turned to him with an almost offended expression. “Yakko, don’t say that! You know he wouldn’t do that without comin’ to us first.” His older brother kept quiet.

Dot silently agreed. She knew Yakko tended to overthink when he got emotionally stressed (which was rare). The vampire thing must be getting to him. In fact, she was surprised at how well _she_ was taking it at the moment. Seeing him this doubtful about someone he just about idolized.. now she was more concerned for her brother than herself. She wrapped her arm around his waist assuringly. “Don’t sweat it, Yakko,” she cooed. “Besides, even if he does know, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Hellooooo, Warners!”

The siblings perked up at the imitation of the eldest’s voice. They looked in the distance to see a very familiar face walking up to them with a huge smile. 

Upon seeing him, Yakko couldn’t help but smile too. Wakko and Dot ran over to the man. “Rob!” they cried, tackling him in a hug, with their brother walking over to them.

The middle-aged man warmly chuckled. “Hey, kiddos,” he greeted, playfully messing with their heads. “Sorry I’m late. LA traffic. Wish I could bring Jess and Tress with me, but Jess’s busy planning his wedding and Tress is giving Daisy some pointers.”

The younger brother lit up at the mention of his daddo, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He (and his siblings) remembered being both delighted and apprehensive about Jess finding a woman. Would she make him happy? Could she handle both him and his sibs? Wakko was pleased to hear that Jess considered the relationship like a package deal: either you get him and the Warners or none of him. Luckily, Cara was a fan of the show and adored their antics. Now he was only another two months away until he got a new mommu.

“We’re invited to the wedding, right?” His sister asked hopefully.

“Dot, c’mon now, you should know the answer to that. Jess wouldn’t _dream_ of having a celebration without you guys!” The younger Warners beamed in response. “So, what’s happening with you three?”

The youngest sibling answered, “We were about to head over to Disney.”

“Disney?” Rob asked, a smirk growing on the corner of his lips. “Turned traitor on your own studio?”

“That would imply we had loyalty to begin with,” the eldest sibling quipped.

Dot was quick to add, “Plus, Tom did it, too.”

“Fair point.”

“We’re actually going over to hang with the ducks for a bit,” Wakko explained.

“Huey, Dewey, and Louie?”

“Webby, Lena, and Violet are gonna be there too,” the sister added eagerly. Oh, was she thankful for that. She already dealt with two childish boys on a daily basis; God knows how she’d lose her mind with five of them. She practically craved some much-needed girl time. (Even if she _did_ get annoyed by Lena constantly calling her ‘Dottie’.)

“Ooh, be careful with Webby.”

The Warner sister brushed it off with a wave of her hand. “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it, we can take a kid like her on.”

Rob raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t she technically older than you?”

“By like a year or two, big deal.”

“She was also created before any of you.”

Before she could argue further, a vibration was heard. Dot reached behind her back and pulled out a smartphone, muttering “Give me a second”. “Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third speaking, how may I help you?” she answered sweetly, batting her eyelashes as if the caller could see it. “Hi, Louie, how ya doin’, kid?” Her face then shifted into that of attention. “Say what? … Oh, hold on, we’re comin’!” She hung up the phone, putting it back in her hammerspace.

“So what’s goin’ on with Greenie?” Yakko asked.

“He’s fine, Donald’s just being beaten around like a pinata.”

“Are you gonna go help him?” The actor followed up with.

“You kiddin’?—We’re gonna go watch!” she mischievously grinned. “Don’t worry, Yakko, we’ll try and get pics—it was nice seeing you again, Rob, okay, bye!” And with that, the younger Warners zipped off in the direction of the Disney lot, leaving their brother and their friend alone.

Yakko scoffed, shaking his head resignedly. “Siblings. Always leave everything to the oldest.” The annoyance was only a bluff, however. As much as he wanted his siblings to be physically there for him, he really wished to be alone with his voice, literally. When it came to those that were involved in his creation, other than his sibs, Rob was the person that he was closest to.

The human chuckled momentarily. “Alright, alright. As much as I enjoy your jokes, Yakko, cut the chatter. I assume there is something else you’d like to talk about?” He gave him a knowing eye.

Immediately, Yakko felt the overwhelming nervousness return. _So he_ **_does_ ** _know…_ “Whaddya mean?” He asked, trying to save face with his usual grin.

“Oh, you know, something about a vampire,” Rob replied casually. “You haven’t heard?”

Yep, the jig was up. He let his grin fall. “How did you know?”

“Warner Bros. wanted to make sure all of the cast was informed.”

His ears perked up. “Does that mean Jess and Tress know about it, too?”

“I think it’s a safe assumption.” The Warner became downtrodden once more. “So.. it’s true?”

His toon sighed deeply, ears now lowered. “Yeah. A vampire bat came into the tower last night. I went to protect the sibs and ended up with two holes in my neck.” With much reluctance, he displayed his new fangs. He picked at one of them. “These babies just came in yesterday.”

The canines were clearly not a huge change for the boy, but they still caused his voice actor to gape at them. “..How do you feel?”

“Normal.. I guess? I dunno. Maybe I’m still in shock. I just.. kinda can’t believe it, I suppose.”

Despite his current state of sorrow, he was happy with the matter-of-fact tone of the question. One of the things he loved most about Rob was that he always regarded Yakko as an equal. He never spoke to him like an inferior being or even like a child. No condescending tone. Only mutual respect.

“Have you.. had any blood yet?”

“Nope,” was Yakko’s immediate answer. _And I’m trying to keep it that way,_ he added silently.

A brief pause passed before the voice actor let out a deep exhale. “I’m sorry this happened to you, Yakko.” 

The Warner only looked away, causing Rob to frown. A silent Yakko was not a good sign. Hoping to take some ease off of the situation, hints of a humoring smile graced his features. “But, if it helps.. I’ll give you a take-home gift.” He said, presenting his neck.

Taken aback, the toon muttered, “Don’t joke like that, Rob.” Ugh, that was exactly what he _didn’t_ want. God, he wouldn’t even _think_ about biting an actual human.

“C’mon, I promise I won’t scream too loud.”

“Rob, I’m serious,” he stressed, his voice slightly rising.

Now the man was taken aback. His suddenly no-nonsense tone, his eyebrows narrowed in frustration; this was uncommon to come from the oldest Warner. Said Warner immediately noticed his tone and his features softened into that of disconsolateness. “I’m sorry,” he sighed.

“It’s okay,” Rob reassured. His face then shifted into realization. “Wait. Is Dot still scared of vampires?”

“Big time,” he nodded. He then buried his face in his gloved hands with another sigh. “I feel like she’s scared of me now. And _I’m_ scared of what might happen.” His head shot up from his hands as his face fell, a horrible thought crossing his mind. “Do you think I’m a threat?” He asked quietly.

“What?” The human asked, caught very off guard. “No way, Yakko. I do not believe at all that you would be a true threat to anyone.”

“But how do you know that?” Yakko snapped. Not able to find an answer, the man let the boy continue. “I’m a vampire now. I don’t even know what I’m capable of!” His voice became lower. “What if I end up hurting somebody?” Immediately, an even worse thought creeped its ugly head into the toon’s psyche. “...What if I become a danger to Wakko and Dot?”

He had seen a lot of movies. He didn’t know which ones were real when it came to vampirism, but there was one thing in common among them. If he didn’t have blood, it was more than likely that he was going to go insane. Not the lovable, zany insane that he thrived on, but the psychopathic, murderous insane. The thought of sinking his own fangs into his siblings’ necks… He would never be able to forgive himself. 

Then his heart began to thump with fear. Oh, what would Jess and Tress think? He could perfectly picture the both of them becoming absolutely livid. He knew the trio were all very protective of the Warners, obviously much more so with their respective sibling. If he were to attack his sibs and they found out about it, how far would they go to make sure they weren’t hurt again...?

Yakko’s inky eyes dared to become watery. “I tried to keep them safe.. Did I not do good enough...?”

Rob could only stare sympathetically at his toon. His voice had a hint of cracking. Without a doubt, this was him at his most vulnerable. For a moment, he didn’t know whether to feel lucky or unlucky to be one of the only people on the planet allowed to see it.

With no hesitation, he wrapped the boy in a warm embrace, rubbing a few comforting circles on his back. “Aw, hold on there, Yakko, don’t start cryin’ on me now,” he started. “Listen. Lemme ask ya something. Do you remember your creation?”

After quickly blinking away tears, the Warner frowned in confusion. “I remember the model sheets that the sibs and I were drawn on. And our initial designs.” He mentally shuddered. Looking back, he couldn’t imagine living in a world where he had his original Warner-like design. The yellow face and blue eyes just creeped him out. “That’s about it.” But that was all the way back in 1991. What was Rob getting at?

“Well, here’s a bit of insight. You were designed to be a lot of things. Suave, cunning, intelligent, articulated, annoying…” 

Yakko let a small, proud grin appear on his face. He was a trickster toon through and through, and he always aimed to make sure people knew he did a damn good job at it.

“But above all else, you are a big brother. I don’t know if Tom told you anything, but that was what you were supposed to be from the very beginning. You would never allow anything to happen to your siblings, right?” Yakko nodded his head in affirmation. 

“Now here’s somethin’ from me,” he started, his hands moving to the Warner’s shoulders. “From the moment I gave you my voice, I knew you were going to be something great. And obviously, you did not disappoint.”

His grin continued to grow at the praise. Geez, at any rate, his cheeks were gonna start hurting.

“I know you know this, but I’ll reiterate ‘cause I think you need to hear it. You make me a very proud and happy man, Yakko. You being a vampire won’t stop me from loving you. Don’t let this small little setback get to ya. 

“Remember.. you are Yakko Warner.”

At that, the Warner’s heart only swelled. His tears threatened to return, but this time, out of pure happiness. He gripped the human in a returning hug, his tail wagging happily. “Thanks, Robbie,” he whispered softly.

“No problem,” he smiled. “You know you can always talk to me. And if I’m not available for whatever reason, talk to Scratchansniff. He _is_ your psychiatrist for a reason. That is, if you can be serious around him for once.”

Yakko put on a feigning look of innocence. “What, me, _not_ take him seriously? I can totally do that!” He continued, now in ‘rapid-fire’ mode. “I’ll just take the sibs with me and we’ll end up making him reevaluate his life choices. I mean, what could _possibly_ go wrong?” He asked, with a very shrewd smile on his face.

The aging man frowned. “Now how dare you joke like _that_.”

His toon snickered. “What, bobcat got your tongue?” Rob groaned. “Hey, ya mind teachin’ me how to do that voice?”

“And have you torture me? No.”

“Fine, I’ll just learn how to do that freaky alien from Lilo and Stitch.”

The human raised an eyebrow. “Wait a minute, _you_ , out of all people, are calling Reuben ‘freaky’?”

Yakko shrugged. “Hey, anybody with a Brooklyn accent is freaky.”

“Then what about Bugs?”

He waved a dismissive hand. “He’s an exception.”

“Biased.”

“I’m Yakko Warner, what did ya expect?”

The man smiled proudly. “That’s my boy.” He then looked at his wrist, checking on his watch. “Alright, I think I’ve taken up a lot of your time, so I’ll let you get back to the others.” 

The eldest Warner’s cheeky smile dropped. “But you just got here,” he disappointedly whined in a tone similar to an impatient child.

“I know, but I don’t wanna interrupt your plans.” Seeing his unconvinced expression, he continued, “It’s okay. I can come back later if you wanna talk more. Just be careful, alright?”

His smile returned, this time teasingly. “Okay, _Dad_.”

After hearing the man’s wonderful chuckle, he pulled out a black circle from his hammerspace and slapped it on the ground. He looked up at him, silently asking, _“You sure?”_. 

Rob smiled and nodded encouragingly. “I love you, Yakko.”

Yakko returned the smile. “Love ya too, Rob.”

He then jumped into the plot hole that aimed for the Disney studio to meet up with his siblings and the ducks. On the way, he silently hoped that Webby wouldn’t try to pluck off one of his fangs for a collection or something.

  
Man, that girl was _weird_.


	5. Bitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on FanFiction.net on September 10, 2020

**_September 16, 2019_ **

This night in the Warner Bros. water tower was no silent one, to the dismay of one individual. Although the Warners were all situated within their beds, Wakko was the one still making noise. While the noise began as small yips, it quickly became louder barks.

This disturbance was what kept his younger sister wide awake as she wearily stared at the wooden base of the second bunk. Far too tired to read across the room for the grandfather clock, she glanced to her left, squinting at the digital clock on the nightstand next to their bed. 2:28. She silently growled.  _ And he’s supposed to be the quiet one...  _

Wakko’s nighttime dog-like habits were common, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t annoying. Really, the worst he could do is start howling in his sleep.

_ Hope I didn’t just jinx it. _

“United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama…”

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance.  _ That’s it. I’m sleeping somewhere else. _ Yakko didn’t burst into full song but a mumble was good enough incentive to relocate. With that, she grabbed her blanket and trudged towards the living room in her baby pink nightgown.

After setting her blanket on the couch, she decided to stop by the bathroom and take a look at herself. She and her brothers had noticed a couple of odd developments with them lately. Yakko and Wakko grew a bit of head fur, which wasn’t particularly strange since Wakko already had a bit of fuzz underneath his hat, but all of them seemed to have tiny fangs. In the mirror, she opened her mouth and sure enough, they were still there. Weird.

_ We’re not turnin’ into vampires, right?  _ Dot asked herself.  _ Well, I don’t feel any intense thirst for blood, so guess not.  _

_ Thank the creators. _

She shivered. Vampires. The absolute bane of her existence. This time of the year only reminded her of the first skit they filmed for the show. When they starred in a cartoon with Count Dracula himself. Or rather, a toon version of him. Didn’t matter to her—he was more than enough for her to decide she never wanted to be next to another bloodsucker again. She knew the cartoon was scripted, but the look he gave her multiple times during production told her that he wasn’t entirely acting… 

Wanting to not think about it any longer, she shook her head and walked out of the bathroom back to her spot on the couch when she saw her local disturbance sleepily walk to the refrigerator. She glared and crossed her arms. “Had fun, Fido?”

Wakko let out a tiny “Huh?” before he turned around and saw his irritable sister. “Oh,” he smiled apologetically, “sorry. I dunno what came over me.”

“Maybe that alcohol from the anniversary party finally seeped into your slow head.”

“I didn’t drink!”

“Sureeee…”

They remembered having to be careful going home that night. California was overall very toon-friendly, but could be quite.. unpredictable after nightfall at times.

Personally, Dot was never a fan of drinking. Getting drunk was more of Wakko’s thing. Maybe Yakko too if he felt stupidly daring. She was thankful none of them had a particular taste for the substance written into them.

“I didn’t!” he insisted.

Dot huffed. “I hope not. We’re underage, y’know,” she sneered in a haughty tone. 

“But we  _ are _ over 21.”

She huffed again. “Y’know what—I don’t feel like doing this gag with you right now.”

Wakko frowned at her moodiness. “Okay, okay. I said I was sorry about wakin’ you up.” He cautiously wrapped his arms around her.

Feeling herself soften at her brother’s gesture, she sighed. “It’s fine. I’m used to it. So what caused  _ you _ to wake up?”

He separated from her and walked back to the kitchen counter. “Wanted some warm milk,” he answered, taking the glass cup. He promptly downed the whole glass (and with remarkable restraint, not the cup itself) in one swallow. “Who knew Priscilla was actually right about somethin’?”

Dot scoffed, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Don’t remind me of her. I don’t think I’ve met a more annoying person than Elmyra.”

Her brother giggled, seeing her brighten up. “Do ya think the studio would actually try to give us a nanny?”

This time, she snorted. “As if. I know it’s our thing, but they shouldn’t think that we’re  _ that _ outta control. We can behave ourselves.” She paused. “Well,  _ some _ of us can.”

He gave her a level-headed stare. “Do I need to remind you about the time you almost beat up that one fan at Comic-Con?”

“Which one?”

“San Diego,” he deadpanned.

“He kept asking unnecessary questions!” she refuted. “Guy was a creep, anyway.”

Wakko cringed slightly. “True.” He had to agree with that. He nearly shuddered at the memory of Dot being alone with him. If she hadn’t malleted him, he was more than sure that he or Yakko would’ve done it first. Shrugging it off, he started to walk back to the bedroom. “Welp, I’m gonna go back to sleep. See ya in the mornin’.”

Dot waved back. “‘Night.”

She began to walk back to her makeshift bed on the couch when she suddenly froze. Then, in a heartbeat, she quickly rushed to Wakko’s side, gripping tighter to him. Noticing her frightened expression, he asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“I felt something near me..” Her voice was at a tiny whisper.

He rolled his eyes. “I swear, if it’s a bug—“

“No way!” she hissed. “It felt like it was as big as me!”

He raised an eyebrow. “Ya sure ya didn’t imagine it?”

She shook her head fervently. “There’s like some ominous aura to it..”

Not taking her words too seriously, he began to take another step, but as he did, she felt her fur rustle as something whisked past her.

_ What was that?! _

She noticed that Wakko suddenly stopped in his tracks, his ears sticking straight up. She saw him look to her with widened eyes. “I felt that too..” Now his voice was at a whisper.

They stood deathly still, their fur slightly standing on end as they glanced every which way in the room. The younger Warner brother narrowed his eyes. “Go get Yakko.”

She nodded and latched off of him, running inside the bedroom. She climbed up the ladder to the top bunk and began to shake its occupant. “Yakko!” she whisper-yelled. “Yakko!”

He opened his lethargic eyes with a groan. “Huh..? What’s up, Dot..?”

“I think something else is in the tower!”

Sleepily, he raised a brow. “You sure you didn’t have the wrong punch at the party, sis?” he yawned.

She scowled, not amused in the slightest. “I know what I felt! And Wakko felt it too!”

Then they heard their brother shout. Alarmed, the oldest spared no time and sprang out of his bed, his sister following behind.

“Hey! Back off!”

When they arrived at the living room, they saw Wakko swatting in the air as he covered his head. They rushed to his side. “What happened?” Dot asked.

“I don’ know!” He cried. “Something just sprang at me from outta nowhere!”

The pink-clad girl swerved towards her oldest brother. “Ya see?! I tolja there was something here!”

Yakko held his hands up appeasingly. “Now, hold on, sibs,” he said in a patient tone. “Our mysterious visitor could just be lost and it’s up to us to give them a Warner welcome.” He gave his siblings a mischievous smirk.

Dot still felt a sense of unease, but she smirked back along with Wakko. They huddled close to each other. “Hey, mister! Can ya come out so we can say hi?” the younger brother called out.

But they were not prepared for what awaited them.

In a greyish blur, a bat with dark grey fur appeared, flying in the vicinity of the kitchen. But unlike most other bats that they had seen, this one was almost the same size as Dot and had two glowing red orbs for eyes.

Most chilling of all, two big fangs poked out of its mouth, gleaming in the moonlight.

All of their smirks immediately fell and Dot’s heart sank. There was no denying it.

_ That’s a vampire…! _

Without a warning, the bat dived directly towards them.

The Warner sister screamed as she and her brothers ducked, the bat swooping by them. It hovered in the air before it angrily screeched at them. It spread its wings and several shadows appeared out of thin air. They formed into solid tendrils and wrapped around Dot’s arms and legs, immobilizing her.

She yelped and struggled fiercely against her bounds, but they were too strong. Her eyes widened in fright when the vampire bat floated in front of her. Just as it began to open its mouth, a mallet smacked it away from her, and the shadowy tendrils disappeared from her limbs. Flight response reacting, she bolted to the nearby table, hiding underneath it. When she looked up, she saw Wakko with the mallet in his hands, Yakko following suit. The eldest went over to her. “You okay, sis?”

Dot nodded, but she was still trembling. “I think it’s after me!” She peeped in fright. “I can’t have my gown stained with blood!” Her immediate older brother rolled his eyes, resuming a defensive position as he kept a wary eye on the downed intruder.

“Alright, sib,” Yakko said. “you go hide. We’ll fend it off.”

She grimaced. “I don’t wanna leave you guys alone with that thing!”

He leaned closer to her. “Listen. We’re dealing with an actual vamp here. The last thing I want is either of you gettin’ hurt, much less by  _ that _ .”

Dot still didn’t look convinced. Before her brother could continue, their ears twitched and their heads snapped to the sound of another screech. The vampire glared at the middle Warner before it lunged straight on his face, thrashing about with its tiny claws, earning a gasp from his siblings. He gave a startled shout and, thinking quickly, peeled it off and threw it aside. Yakko grew concerned at the sight of a few small cuts on the white fur. He rushed to his side. “Wak! You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he said. “Just a couple scratches.”

Yakko breathed a quick sigh of relief. His eyes flicked back to the bat, who had luckily not recovered yet. He turned back to Dot. “It’s okay, sis. Just go!”

After one last bout of hesitation and a quick nod, she scurried from her hiding place to their bedroom. Feeling satisfied about seeing the door close after her, the eldest faced back to their attacker. “Get ready, sib,” he whispered to Wakko as he held his weapon tightly.

The beast snapped out of its daze, flying once again in front of the two Warner brothers. It glared at them again and they swore that they saw a smirk grow at the corner of its mouth. Then it wrapped itself with its wings and disappeared right before their eyes, startling them. “Where’d he go?!” Wakko asked.

They got their answer in the form of a shriek—one that sounded like their sister’s. They quickly retreated to their bedroom where they saw Dot swinging her own mallet at the vampire. Although she missed, they were relieved to see her defending herself. Yakko and Wakko immediately came to her side and, after a shared glance with her sister, stood firm together with the new knowledge that their foe could teleport.

Then its glowing eyes pulsed and the Warners’ mallets were surrounded by an equally red aura. In a moment, they were whisked away to the side, and the bat swooped in again. Impulsively, Wakko unsheathed the claws on his hands and rushed forward, taking a fake swipe at it, not particularly wanting to injure their intruder that bad. As expected, he missed, and the vampire bat sprang in Dot’s face, flashing its teeth at her with a hiss. She shrieked and flinched before she heard a heavy hit. She opened her eyes to see Yakko who had recovered his weapon, having just hit the bat away from Dot. He stood with a hardened expression, his stance fiercely protective.

“Sorry, buddy, but you’re not havin’  _ my _ sister’s blood tonight.”

Dazed, the bat went for the nearest target, which was the middle sibling. Yakko didn’t spare another second to slam the bat again. “That goes for my brother, too.” Seeing the bat disoriented on the floor, he continued in a low tone, “I was gonna let you off easy, but hurting my sibs just earned you a time-out.”

Overcoming its unsteadiness and its frustration at an all-time high, it let out its most powerful screech, spreading its leathery wings in an intimidating fashion. The siblings had to cover their ears from the deafening sound. However, the eldest quickly let another cheeky smirk spread on his face. “Ya know, it’d be nice if you could talk instead of screechin’ all the time.” He inched forward and raised his mallet threateningly. “Now get outta here before I make ya!”

With one last ounce of defiance, the bat glared its most sharpest daggers and hovered once more before creating the shadow tentacles. They shot right at Yakko’s limbs, incapacitating him, before more moved to his brother’s and sister’s. Like Dot, he thrashed in his bonds to no avail.

Then he felt some mass on his back, his fur bristling in response. Just as he began to turn around, he felt two sharp needles in his neck and he screamed. In the midst of the pain, he heard his siblings cry out his name.

Not thirty seconds later, Yakko felt the needles leave his body and the bat get off of him. In a blink of an eye, the shadows dissipated around all three Warners, readmitting them full mobility. That did not do Yakko justice, however, as he could only lay his knees on the floor, a hand clutching his neck. In the corner of his eye, he saw the bat fly out of the open window.

To his left, Wakko and Dot (the former having retracted his claws) ran up to him, calling, “Yakko!” “Are you okay?” the youngest asked concernedly.

He groaned and moved his hand aside. To their horror, they saw blood on his glove and two perfectly made holes in his neck. Dot covered her mouth to prevent herself from gasping in shock. Wakko’s eyes merely widened in awful realization.

His heart broke at the sight of his crestfallen siblings, but he quickly found himself with another important matter at hand. He could feel the strain of the blood loss; he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Attempting to save face, he weakly smiled. “It’s okay, sibs,” he reassured. “‘S nothing I can’t handle. I’ll be.. fi…”

Eating his own words, he dropped to the floor like a dead weight and could only listen as his siblings continued to call to him as he drifted into unconsciousness.

_ Later that night _

His vision was blurry when he came to. All Yakko saw was the blinding sterilizing lights of something akin to a hospital. As he felt himself regain consciousness, he blinked rapidly and his picture of the world became clearer.

Remembering the last thing that had happened, he jolted and sat up with a start, looking for his siblings. Luckily, the people that he wanted to see were sitting in the far right of the room. They saw their brother awaken and a brief wave of relief washed over their faces.

“Sibs!” Yakko called. His mouth was horribly dry, but he ignored it. “Are you alright?”

They glanced at each other nervously. “ _ We’re _ fine...” Wakko started.

“...But we don’t know about  _ you _ ,” Dot finished.

Yakko frowned in confusion. He also didn’t like the way Dot seemed to avoid eye contact with him. Before he could ask what was wrong, Wakko spoke up. “You don’ feel anythin’ different?” he said in a quiet tone.

He pursed his lips. “Not in particular. Why?”

His siblings’ expressions turned grave. Dot grabbed a mirror from her hammerspace and handed it to him. What he saw in the reflection made his heart skip a beat. 

His recently grown canines had now extended over his lip.

A resigned “...Oh, no.” was his only response.


	6. Interim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on FanFiction.net on January 4, 2021

**_September 28, 2019_ **

After yet another afternoon of tormenting the local residents of the lot, Yakko figured it was time to settle down for the day. At the moment, he sat on the living room couch peacefully as he and his sibs were enjoying a nice silent movie.

The peace was ruined when he heard a frustrated shout from the kitchen as he saw his sister walk out of it, peeved.

“Wakko, you ate my animal crackers!” she cried, holding said empty box in her hand. She made her way back to the couch. “You saw my label on the box!”

“Sorry, sib, but looks like you’re gonna hafta file your complaint another time.” He thumbed over to the other side of the couch. To his left, Wakko laid, curled up, and was out like a light, snoring lightly.

Dot sighed exasperatedly as she sat on Yakko’s right. “I hope he knows that I’m gonna get him back for that.”

He gave her a humored smile. “Oh, yeah? What’re ya gonna do?”

She put her hand to her chin in a pondering manner. “How about I call back Nickelwipe?”

“You’re supposed to get him back, not scar him for life,” Yakko said. “What if he decided to call that vampire, huh?”

“That’s different!” she retorted indignantly. “Clowns aren’t supposed to kill you.”

“He nearly  _ ate _ my soul,” he deadpanned.

She opened her mouth to continue her argument, but she could not find one. “I see your point,” she admitted. “Fine, I’ll find some other way to get him back.”

“Atta girl,” he mockingly cooed. “Don’t you go calling any boys over, especially if they’re unspeakable creatures of the night. And that goes for the both of you.”

She snorted. “As if. Besides, there’s only room for one vampire in my life and unfortunately, it’s you.” The coy smile on her face indicated that her comment was all in good jest. In her current state of content, Dot snuggled up to her oldest brother’s chest.

Yakko smiled and closed his eyes, relishing the moment, but the moment didn’t last. His smile dropped into a frown; normally, he would enjoy his sibs’ embrace, but for the first time, he felt uncomfortable. And worse, it wasn’t from the embrace itself. 

He inhaled her scent and he almost immediately felt his mouth begin to salivate; once more, he had to control himself from licking his lips. He even swore that he felt his canines tingle. Caught off guard, he impulsively shoved her away a bit. He immediately felt guilty when he caught the disappointed look in her eyes.

Dot’s disappointment morphed into confusion and then realization. “...Is it the blood thing?” she asked softly. 

Reluctantly, he nodded.

She pursed her lips in thought. “You sure you’re fine around me..?”

He quickly gave her a reassuring smile. “Yeah. I tolja, it’s not as bad when I’m not hungry. Don’t worry about it.” He opened up his arms for another hug.

She accepted the offer, but she wasn’t convinced; she needed to study him. As she laid on him, she could feel the rhythmic movement of his belly. However, she slightly twitched her ears to hear shaky breathing from his mouth. Each time, it almost sounded like a hiss.

She dared to look up at him. To avoid suspicion, she only leered her eyes upwards without moving her head. In the corner of her eye, she could make out his fangs; they weren’t extended, but he had his mouth curled into what looked like an uncomfortable grimace.

After a few more cycles of shaky breaths, she unlatched from him and gave him a stern look. “Yeah, no, you’re  _ not _ fine.” 

Yakko only sheepishly averted his eyes, frowning. Indeed, the grimace that Dot had seen was actually an aggressive, ready-to-attack snarl; he was struggling to not reach down and taste his sister’s neck. His willpower was being tested to a new level and he despised the fact that he felt like he was losing. His hunger might’ve been satisfied, but his appetite was still strong.

She stood up on the couch. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” Dot asked. He did not respond; he only continued to avoid eye contact. She then flaunted around her arms, as if presenting to an audience. “Ladies and gentlemen, you heard it here firsthand. The great Yakko Warner refuses to say something!”

A small smirk quickly began to crawl back onto his face. “Oh, so you’ve finally acknowledged my greatness? Took you long enough.”

She crossed her arms, unimpressed. “Stop stalling, Yak. What’s up?”

His frown deepened and he shut his eyes, dreading every second of this. “I think you’re tasty,” he blurted out.

She blinked before looking away, embarrassed. “Well, yeah, I know that..” she murmured.

“I don’t think I’ve made it clear, baby sis,” he said, looking at her despondently. “Apparently I think you’re  _ really _ , really tasty. One whiff of your blood makes me immediately want to feed on you.”

_ God forbid she has an open wound…  _ He mentally shook his head to take his mind off of that.

She slightly cringed at his statement, but not enough for it to show on her face. “Are you sure you’re not still hungry..?”

He shut his eyes again. “I’m  _ not _ ,” he stressed, shame evident in his voice. “My stomach doesn’t feel like it’s being stabbed by a buncha needles, so I know I’m not starving anymore. But.. my mind is still fixated on it.” He could still vividly remember its sweet flavor as if he had just fed on it; it had never left his tongue.

Dot stared off elsewhere, taking his words in. “..So..” She turned back to him. “..you think I’m food?”

Instantly, he shook his head. “No!” Before he could stop his mouth, he added, “Maybe?” before shaking his head again, vigorously this time. “No! No!” He closed his eyes tightly once more and let a small frustrated groan before he deeply sighed to calm himself down. “I would  _ never _ want to think of you as food. Not you or Wakko or anybody else. That’s just sick!” He looked away from her. “But.. I gotta tell ya somethin’, Dot…” He met her eyes again. “I’m scared.”

Her own eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Why?”

“I’m scared I’m gonna turn into a horrible, bloodthirsty monster who only thinks about its next meal.” He clutched his head, distraught. “These urges I get.. they’re so strong. It’s taking all of my power to resist it, but now.. I dunno if it’s enough. I feel like they’re beginnin’ to control me...” He put his face in his hands.

Dot felt her heart drop at his low tone and looked at him sympathetically. “Oh, Yakko..”

“But wait, it gets better,” he briefly interrupted. “The cherry on top of all of it is..” He took his face out of his hands to look at her directly. “..the urges only happen with you.”

She froze, gazing at him unbelievingly. Yakko lowered his ears and averted his eyes, ashamed. “I’m so sorry, Dot.”

Dot could only look on sadly as she saw what her brother had become. It was bad enough that Yakko got turned into a vampire, but now he had to worry about not eating his own sister. Why did he have to go through this? Her more childlike mind couldn’t help but see his vampirism as an evil virus that was slowly corrupting him. 

She had confidence in her oldest brother. She firmly believed that he could fight it off, that he wouldn’t allow himself to submit to such greed. But now, even  _ he _ was doubting himself and that was almost devastating. Not to mention that it didn’t ease her own suspicions—

She mentally shook her head. No. She couldn’t think about that now. Not when Yakko needed her.

With that, she sat back down and scooched closer to him. “It’s okay, Yakko. It’s not your fault.”

“How is it not?” he asked in a slightly frustrated tone, facing her. “If I hadn’t got bitten, we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“You were trying to protect us!”

“And look where that got me,” he countered begrudgingly. “I ended up attacking you two for mere sustenance! Some big brother I am.” He then put his head in one of his hands. “We don’t even know if this is temporary. I might be like this forever…” He cast his gaze to the side, disconsolate.

Ugh, there he goes again, being right. Couldn’t he just take the comfort without any questions for once? With no other response, she merely shrugged her shoulders. “Well, we’re just gonna hafta get through it. That’s what we always do.”

Despite the encouraging words, they didn’t ease him much. “Tell ya what,” she started. “Me and Wakko’ll donate to you. If you don’t wanna hurt anybody else, you can feed on us every once in a while.”

Yakko frowned again deeply. He very much appreciated her offer that night, but he already hated the idea of drinking from just  _ one _ sibling; both siblings were just too much to fathom. He crossed his arms, dismayed. “How do you know Wakko will agree to that?”

“Did you  _ not _ hear him wanting to offer himself?” she responded dryly.

“I have to say I didn’t since I was too busy being in pain,” he muttered.

“Exactly! We don’t wanna see you starve again—we wanna help you! We’re siblings, aren’t we?” She slightly leaned against him for support.

He averted his eyes once more and let out a small “mmm” in a tone that indicated that he didn’t want to admit she also had a point. When he looked back at his sister, he was bothered to find himself still eying her neck. Noticing, she tilted it teasingly, a smirk growing on her lips. “Ya sure you don’t want a snack?”

He momentarily gawked, caught off guard. “Dot!”

“Welllllllll?”

He turned his head away. “No, I’m not feedin’ on you!”

“Ya sureeee?”

“Yes!”

“Are you  _ really _ sureeee?” She used her ‘cutesy’ voice this time.

Trying not to smile, he rolled his eyes and elbowed her. “Shut up before I  _ do _ eat ya.”

Dot giggled. His display of self-control had made her feel a lot better than she anticipated. “See? You can resist it.”

He scoffed. “Barely.” Her offer was  _ extremely _ tempting.

“Hey, are ya gonna wallow in your sorrows or celebrate your victory?” she remarked, nudging his arm. 

With a resigned sigh, he finally smiled. Upon seeing his smile, Dot briefly beamed before she leaned against him again. “Y’ don’t hafta fight this alone, big brother,” she cooed. “We’ll be with you the whole way.” She nudged her cheek with his. “No matter what happens.”

Yakko could feel his senses flare up again, but for this one moment, he was strong enough to ignore his greed and enjoy some much needed solace with his baby sister.


	7. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on FanFiction.net on January 4, 2021

**_October 10, 2019_ **

_ After seeing nothing but darkness for some time, Dot suddenly found herself in actual surroundings, albeit a black void. She looked around repeatedly until a tint of blue reached the corner of her eye. To her right, the black void led into what looked like her and her siblings’ bedroom. Mentally shrugging, she walked towards it. As she did, she noticed that the bedroom was slightly distorted.  _

_ Then she saw a silhouette of what was unmistakably that of her oldest brother. She began to smile, but something didn’t feel right to her. He was just standing there with his hands behind his back and he had his back turned, facing the window and basking in the moonlight. _

_ She called out to him, “Yakko?” No response. “Are you.. okay?” _

_ She noticed one of his ears twitched, as if acknowledging her. He turned his head for her to see his fangs extended and his eyes glowing that haunting red. _

_ “No, Dot. Not really.” _

_ His appearance had already frightened her, but the quiet tone of his voice almost made her heart skip a beat.  _

_ “I’m rather hungry.. and your blood seems to be the only thing around here that I can get.” _

_ Oh no..  _

_ She was reliving  _ **_that_ ** _ night. _

_ Ugh, she should’ve realized it sooner! The dark lighting, Yakko’s hunger—they were even in the exact same spot! No wonder she had that bit of deja vu a moment ago. _

_ But she had already been through this situation before! She knew what to do, so she should be fine. Although, Dot currently had her breath hitched; she could already feel her tail fluffing up in fear. She had to swallow it down though, for Yakko’s sake. “Well.. if you need to feed, I’m right here.”  _

_ He raised an eyebrow. “How do I know you won’t run away?” _

_...Huh? _

_ That threw her off immensely. “Run away”? Why would she do that? “I won’t..” she said in a slightly confused tone. _

_ He narrowed his eyebrows into a leer. “Oh, really?” he challenged.  _

_ “Yeah.. why would I?” _

_ He fully turned around and began slowly walking up to his sister. “I  _ **_know_ ** _ you’re scared of me.” _

_ Dot’s blood ran cold. She flinched at the accusation and started backing away; he had her right on the money. She would take it with her to the grave if she could but she  _ **_was_ ** _ scared of her vampiric brother, much to her neverending guilt. But the fear was only there when his predatory habits came up.  _

_ Like now..  _

_ She really didn’t like where this was going. “But I  _ **_will_ ** _ give you my blood if you need it. Seriously!” _

_ “You’re backing away right now,” he countered pointedly. _

_ She stopped briefly, tensed up and pointed accusingly at him, arching her back slightly. “Because you started walking up to  _ **_me_ ** _!” She needed some bit of bravado against her brother. _

_ “I have to if I wanna feed on you, don’t I? But you’re not letting me do that.” _

_ ‘Of course not, you’re bein’ crazy!’ she screamed to herself. He just wasn’t acting like himself. When he spoke, it was soft and low but not comforting in the slightest. Between this and the snarling, she didn’t know which terrified her more. _

_ Not to mention the hungry look he was giving her.. it was nowhere near as desperate as that night.  _

_ Much worse.. it reminded her of Dracula’s… _

_ “Why won’t you let me feed, Dot?” _

_ “B-Because you’re acting weird! This isn’t like you!” _

_ “But I’m a vampire now. I’m bound to turn out like this eventually.” _

_ Her eyes shrank as she shook her head. No. No way. No way that was true. He wouldn’t let that happen. Never! _

_ His gaze on her had hardened once more. “If you can’t accept me, then it seems like you leave me no choice.”  _

_ With that, he raised his hands slightly and unsheathed his claws. _

_ Her eyes widened. _

_ ‘ _ **_Run._ ** _ ’ _

_ On her last step, Dot quickly turned around, looking towards the black void. It might have led to nowhere, but her flight response did not care; she sprinted as much as her body could allow. She just had to get away from the beast that was impersonating her beloved brother. _

_ She dared to turn her head just enough for the corner of her eye to catch his disappearing image. Her heart began to flutter with relief, but the moment she looked forward, she was met with fur as she became confined in a grasp. She looked up and quietly gasped when she saw the red of Yakko’s glowing eyes and the white of his face. He grinned, almost maniacally. _

_ “Going somewhere, sis?” His eyes traveled down to her neck and he licked his lips in anticipation. He then turned her around, still keeping her in his hold. She winced at his grip; some of his claws were beginning to graze her skin. _

_ He sensed her unease and sneered at her. “Don’t make me use these, Dottie,” he warned, drumming some of his fingers on her shoulders. “I don’t wanna hurt you more than I’m already going to.” _

_ Finally, she found her voice again. “Yakko, please,” she breathed out. She was too terrified to say anything about the nickname. “You could just ask me—“ _

_ “Shut it,” he snapped. “I need to eat and I don’t want any interruptions…” he then purred. He proceeded to bury his muzzle in her neck before giving her vein a drawn out lick. _

_ Dot wriggled in his grasp as much as possible. If anyone was going to feed on her, she wanted (loosely speaking if she was honest) it to be her brother, not this  _ **_monster_ ** _! _

_ But try as she might, she wasn’t going anywhere. She screamed for Wakko, Scratchy, Nurse,  _ **_anyone_ ** _! _

_ Without warning, a harsh growl reached her ears as his fangs struck her neck. _

Dot awoke with a strangled gasp, heart racing. Through her frenzied eyes, she recognized that she was in her normal bedroom, gripping the sheets in her bunk. She quickly put her hand on every spot of her neck and was relieved to find no bites. She breathed heavily and slowly in order for her heart rate back under control.

That was definitely the worst nightmare she’d had in years. But what was  _ that _ about? 

Before she could ponder on it, her immediate older brother popped his head upside down to her left. “Hey, Dot,” he called. Upon seeing her startled reaction, his face shifted concernedly. “You okay?”

She only frowned and stared off elsewhere. Wakko properly climbed down and sat in front of her. “Bad dream, huh?” She gave him a tiny nod. “What was it about?”

Dot continued to stare off for a few moments before her slumping ears perked up in alertness. “Is Yakko up?”

He briefly tilted his head in confusion before he swiftly climbed up the ladder and came back down to her bunk, shaking his head. She took a deep sigh of relief and gestured her brother to make himself more comfortable.

She told him everything. She spared no details with the interaction between her and “Yakko”; they were enough to run a few shivers down Wakko’s spine. 

By the end, Wakko had become nearly as distraught as his sister, but he needed to hide it for her sake. They shared a moment of silence, trying to collect their thoughts.

“...This is the first one, right?” the middle child asked. “You haven’t had any nightmares about him being a vampire before?”

She nodded, much to her confusion. It had been nearly a month since Yakko got turned and nearly three weeks since the incident, so why was she having nightmares now? She had long accepted the circumstances.

_ Right? _

“ _..re _ you scared of him?” 

Dot looked back up, Wakko’s small Scouse voice bringing her out of her thoughts. “Huh?”

“Are you scared of him?” he repeated. “I know  _ I’m _ not.”

A flare of frustration rose up as she gripped her sheets again and glared at him. “Of course you aren’t, Wakko,  _ you’re _ not the one with the appetizing blood!” she hissed. Upon seeing her brother’s taken aback reaction, she felt another pang of guilt. “Sorry,” she quietly apologized.

“It’s okay,” he mediated. “But him bein’ a vampire doesn’ mean anythin’. He’s still Yakko.”

“I know he is,” she asserted, more for her own sake than Wakko’s. “And I know he wouldn’t act like that.”

“...So?”

She glowered at him again. “So what?”

“So why’re you still worrying?”

“Because what if he loses control?!” she yelled, a bit louder than the last. Immediately, she covered her mouth and stood still, Wakko doing the same. They turned their eyes upward and twitched their ears for any signs of their older brother waking up. They heard a tiny moan and his mattress shuffled a bit, but miraculously, it was nothing more.

“Come on, Wakko,” Dot began, back to a whisper. “You’re telling me that you’ve  _ never _ got worried when Yakko goes all vampire mode? Not even once?” 

He opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but found himself losing steam as his eyes traveled sadly to the blanket. He couldn’t say anything against that.  _ Of course _ he was worried.

“Obviously he’s trying to fight that dumb bloodlust of his, but what if it’s too much for him? I don’t want to be scared of my own brother, but.. maybe I am…?” She practically shrank in her covers. It  _ pained _ her to admit it, but the possibility of the total loss of control was still there. Even Yakko had considered it.

Wakko realized this and couldn’t help but worry about that too. He wasn’t even entirely concerned for himself; his little sister was in more danger. 

Well, he wasn’t going to let that possibility stop him. He too had the utmost faith in his big brother and that wasn’t going to change. Besides, he’d be damned if he’d let anything happen to Dot. 

Looking over her, he noticed her eyes were still full of distress and her fur had fluffed up a bit. “Do you want me to tell Yakko?” he softly offered.

She pondered on it for a brief moment before she shook her head and narrowed her eyes in resolve. “No.  _ I’ll _ tell him.” She was the one with the most worry (understandably, other than Yakko); he deserved to hear it from her.

He nodded. She then saw him shuffle his body as if preparing to leave and held out her hand with a quick “Wait!” “Can you be there with me, though?” she asked, voice now small.

Wakko let a very small smile crawl on his lips. “Of course, baby sister,” he agreed, opening his arms for her. However, she gestured him to come to her position instead. He obliged, settling himself in Dot’s covers before opening his arms again. She accepted the offer this time and climbed into his lap, her head resting against him. She became soothed by the rhythm of Wakko’s chest while he massaged her shoulders and arms every now and again. 

They would stay like that for the rest of the night.


End file.
